


The heir

by Darkangelpuppet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), No Rebellion, Steven Diamond Universe, off colored white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: What if Pink´s pearl was never taken away.What if she never Rebelled.This is an alternative universe where pink managed to convince the other diamonds to rule the way she wanted.





	The heir

Spinel jumped on top of his bed to wake him as the young diamond got thrown out of his bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes at the still grinning Spinel. 

His Pearl was chuckling at them and was preparing breakfast. His dad was downstairs arguing with his bodyguard.

A high ranking Jasper one would call perfect. She was from one of the last Colonies his mother created on Earth.

The Colonies had damaged the planet too far and Pink had shut them all down after she realized that.

He pushed Spinel away to get dressed telling her they play after breakfast.

Spinel liked his pearl so of course, she ended up running down bothering his pearl.

Once dressed he had breakfast with his closest gem companions.

He considers family.

As a diamond, he had many gems doing his bidding.

Of course, his mother was one of the most graceful and benevolent diamonds

Every gem loved his mother. There was no gem that hated his mother.

There was always pressure that Gems had to be perfect. It was what White wanted after all.

But she soon found out that perfect doesn't exist. She had been punished for acting the wrong way for way too long.

So she ran she took her most trusted gems and ran away from home for millennia.

Pink would come in and rescue gems that needed to. She would rescue fusions of two different gems.

Who were seen as Monsters before. She would go and collect off colors.

She would scream at the other diamonds to no end and stopped talking to them if she was hurt.

Soon they realized that haven't pink around was torture to them. 

You see unlike an alternative version of white this white was off-colored, so she was the first to break.

Allowing Pink to rule her own way. To show her that she did care and that she did love her.

Pink established a world where off colors and fusions could live together with organics.

Soon this world was shaped.

Her most trusted gems were her Pearl and her Spinel. A maid and a playmate.

or if you saw them in the way white saw them a slave and a toy.

Meaningless in existence at the sight of someone as powerful as a diamond.

But Pink was different she saw beauty in everything.

Pink eventually fell in Love she was the only one except for her Pearl at his dad's concert. 

Pearl too liked Greg she liked seeing her diamond happy and this man did just that.

His music moved Pink and soon Pink found something that she never realized she had before.

Love. While Spinel, her other diamonds, her pearl and her servants all loved Pink.

She didn't see it that way. Her Servants had to love her she created them after all and only follow her orders.

The Diamonds meanwhile they were cold. So this is something that She felt was genuine.

Eventually, they had a son. His mother could not exist at the same time as he did.

So he became the heir to the throne of Pink.

On the streets, he could see gems and humans living in harmony.

They had been for thousands of years after all.

They were some free pearls. Gems that came out wrong like a short amethyst.

Spinel was skipping behind him and his pearl who almost never left his side was talking to her.

Jasper meanwhile was in Front of him protecting him for anyone who would harm him.

Rebels she calles them.

Gems or Humans not happy with the world. 

Some Humans don´t like the fact that there were different intelligent lifeforms policing the things humans do.

Then there are the Rebel gems who prefer how White handles things or who blame him for Pink being gone.

But even so, Steven was his own person.

There are places in town he loved like the donut shop.

Lars and Sadie are the names of the owners. Lars was friends with some of his off colors.

The off colors started working there with them and the two teens liked the company.

This brings us to this moment in time.

Steven pink diamond eyes dotted to the freezer and to Lars and Sadie.

He didn't want to make a scene but why?

Why there were no Cookie cats left. Why had they been discontinued?

Did the company making them go poor and close?

Oh no does he have to send in some money to make them continue the ice cream?

Spinel and Pearl obviously saw his distress over the ice cream and try to reassure him.

Steven sighed and asked Lars before taking the fridge with him.

After even Padparadga confirmed they had been indeed discontinued.

Steven didn't have any powers yet but he was trying his best to feel in the role of his mother the best he could.

He loved his home and would not trade it for anything else.

Even if White was pushy for him to be perfect.

Even if Yellow screamed at him to be better.

Even if Blue was babying him. 

He loved them no matter what.


End file.
